White Devil
by mymihyeol94
Summary: Nama baik seorang Park Chanyeol dipertaruhkan sekarang. 'Si uke besar Chanyeol' mungkin begitu orang akan memanggilnya setelah ini. "ini tidak mungkin! Dan tidak akan pernah" otak licik nan jahat Chanyeol mulai berkerja. (chanbaek, baekyeol) YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**

**Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

**Genre: **Romance, Humor(?)

**Rate: **T+/-M (ada adegan kasur :'v)

**Note: **YAOI! Chanbaek-baekyeol. Ini karya Gue ASLI! –asli hasil pemikiran kotor gue yang belum pernah tercurahkan/? Kedalam bentuk cerita :v- .

Semua cast yang keluar adalah milik orang tua mereka, milik agensi mereka, milik temen mereka, milik pacar mereka, **milik gue**, milik pemulung yang mungut sampah dijalan, milik hewan diragunan, dan yang pastinya milik TUHAN.

**.**

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun!" sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari dalam ruangan. Baekhyun yang sudah menanti namanya untuk dipanggil itu langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ini juga kali pertama Baekhyun dipanggil keruangan itu. Ia berjalan ketengah ruangan itu dan segera duduk di kursi kayu yang disediakan. Ia melirik kesekelilingnya. Ruangan ini, seisi ruangan ini serba putih. Lantai yang putih, cat dinding yang putih dan tidak ada satupun hiasan/pajangan didinding. Seperti ruang isolasi untuk seorang tahanan.

"Byun Baekhyun" kini Baekhyun menghadap kedepan. Disana sudah berdiri ayah dan ibunya. Ibunya mengenakan gaun putih yang berbeda dari biasanya. Beliau tampak sanggat anggun juga cantik.

"ini tugas pertama dan mungkin-"

"ayah..."lirih baekhyun

"-terakhirmu" lanjut ayah Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti oleh Baekhyun tiba. Menjalankan tugas dibumi seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan. Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan manusia bumi untuk pertama kalinya. Teman-teman Baekhyun banyak yang sudah lebih dulu ditugaskan kebumi sebelum Baekhyun. Sebagian dari mereka dapat kembali, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat senang, juga sangat ingin pergi kebumi. Tapi, sebagian dari mereka belum kembali. Mungkin masih terjerat dengan masalah yang mereka hadapi dibumi. Atau bahkan tidak akan kembali karena kehabisan waktu dan juga mati ketika sedang menjalankan tugas. Disitulah Baekhyun merasa sedih juga takut dan tidak ingin pergi kebumi. Ini adalah tugasnya, maka ia harus menjalankannya.

.

.

.

Keep **or **Delete?

masih prolog :3

1 ff aja belum selesai. ini ngepost yang baru lagi -_-

request dari **'someone' **nanti di begal gue :"v


	2. real chapter-2

**Tittle: **White devil

**Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

**Genre: **Romance, Humor(?)

**Rate: **T+/-M (ada adegan kasur :'v)

**Note: **YAOI! Chanbaek-baekyeol. Ini karya Gue ASLI! –asli hasil pemikiran kotor gue yang belum pernah tercurahkan/? Kedalam bentuk cerita :v- .

Semua cast yang keluar adalah milik orang tua mereka, milik agensi mereka, milik temen mereka, milik pacar mereka, **milik gue**, milik pemulung yang mungut sampah dijalan, milik hewan diragunan, dan yang pastinya milik TUHAN.

.

.

.

.

"jadi dia yang bernama Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun melihat lelaki bertubuh tinggi dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah semuanya bersiap" Seorang lelaki datang dan berdiri dibarisan paling depan. Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Lampu merah menyala, lalu kuning, dan akhirnya lampu hijau menyala! Deter mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. lap pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Baekhyun yang malang masih berada dibarisan paling akhir.

"bersiapalah" Baekhyun menunjukkan smilrknya dan BOOM!

Baekhyun terbang beserta mobilnya juga melewati pagar pembatas. Kini Baekhyun berada diurutan paling depan yang bahkan mengalahkan Seorang Park Chanyeol diurutan kedua.

Ini penentuan, lap terakhir untuk hari ini. Baekhyun mungkin sekarang bisa berkendara dengan santai karena berada jauh didepan, tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol, hidupnya bisa saja berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat karena Baekhyun. Chanyeol menginjak gas mobilnya pol/?. Kini mereka sejajar.

Baekhyun melirik mobil yang berada disebelahnya "sial" gumamnya, ia memukul stir mobilnya, menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya yang tanpa ia sadari kalau ternyata garis finish sudah ia lewati saat menekankan kakinya pada gas mobil.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya seketika saat ia menyadari kalau ternyata ia berada diurutan kedua setelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka perlahan pintu mobilnya, ia akan mengendap-endap untuk pergi dari pertandingan ini.

"hei! Kaian tidak menyadari seseorang akan pergi dari pertandingan ini?!" Semua orang yang berada disitu menatap kearah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis. Chanyeol terdiam memaku ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, semua orang sudah menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"ada apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"bersiaplah untuk menerima hukumanmu" seorang lelaki yang mungkin hampir tidak terlihat menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Entah cahaya yang tidak mengenai dirinya atau memang warna kulit dan baju yang mempengaruhi.

"diam kai!" Chanyeol menginjak kaki lelaki tersebut yang telah diketahui bernama kai.

"kalian pikir aku takut dengan sicebol itu?!" Chanyeol dengan percaya diri berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"seharusnya kau takut, karena kau yang aka dimasuki bukannya memasuki" Chanyeol berhenti, ia membalikkan badannya kearah suara.

"aku tidak takut!" Chanyeol berada dalam kemarahan sekarang, Baekhyun dapat melihat sepasang tanduk diatas kepala Chanyeol memerah dan berhasil mebuatnya mebulatkan mata sempurna.

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat tepat dipipi orang yang berusaha menakut-nakuti Chanyeol.

"hanya kerena kau seorang wanita, kau berharap aku tidak bisa memukulmu" wanita itu mengelus pelan pipinya. Dia satu-satunya pembalap wanita disini, mungkin yang lain akan berpikir 'kenapa harus menjadi pembalap, kenapa tidak menjadi umbrella girl saja'

Chanyeol melanjutkan jalannya ke arah Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdebar keras, Chanyeol tidak takut! Walau Sebenarnya takut, ia takut semua orang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'siuke besar Chanyeol' Chanyeol memiliki pemikiran yang sangat jauh dan tidak akan dapat kalian bayangkan. Chanyeol belum dan tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang uke, ia selalu menjadi same. Mungkin ini hanya keberuntungan yang tidak disengaja karena Baekhyun yang memenangkan perlombaan.

Chanyeol berada tepat di depan Baekhyun, ia menatapnya tajam.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya" semua orang yang berada disana bertanya-tanya satu sama lain.

"kau takut, eoh?" ledek Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"tidak"

"lalu?" tanya Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan tangan masih berada didada.

"Tidak melakukannya disini, aku akan merekamnya nanti" lagi lagi Baekhyun melihat tanduk merah Chanyeol menyala.

"kenapa?"

"disini saja"

"kau takut?"

Begitu seterusnya, mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk pergi. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berlari menjauh menuju mobilnya.

Suara mobil itu menghentikan keributan mereka.

"dia kabur" ucap salah seorang dari kerumunan tersebut.

"tenanglah, dia pasti akan merekamnya" kai berjalan santai menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

**White Devil**

.

"lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta, ia memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol. Meminta untuk diturunkan dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"tidak akan kulepaskan, sebelum kau menerima hukumanmu" Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun didepan pintu sebuah apartemen. Takut Baekhyun akan melarikan diri darinya, Chanyeol mengikatkan tali pada tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukkan sandi apartemennya, sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum jahat/? Padanya. Pria cebol itu juga membalas senyum Chanyeol, ia melirik pada sandi apartemen yang Chanyeol masukkan. Dapat! 696961 :V begitulah sandinya.

"kau tinggal sendiri diapartemen sebesar ini?" Bekhyun berlari ke ruang televisi apartemen Chanyeol. Ia lalu duduk disofa merah yang berada diruangan itu. Baekhyun mungkin sudah mengganggap kalau ini adalah apartemennya sendiri padahal Chanyeol sang pemilik saja belum bilang 'anggap saja rumah sendiri' pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan santainya melepas jaketnya, ia melemparkan jaketnya kesembarang arah sambil berjalan menyusuri ruang demi ruang apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekati kulkas dua pintu milik Chanyeol saat ia melewati dapur. Sungguh sangat memalukan.

"tidak adakah minuman lain?" Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

Baekhyun mengambil sebotol jus dari lemari pendingin milik Chanyeol. Ia membuka tutup bololnya sambil berjalan dan akhirnya duduk di kursi.

"sudah? Ada yang lain?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"jadi kapan bisa memulainya?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia bejalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya diatas meja nakas, memberdirikan ponselnya dan menghapapkannya kearah ranjang.

"sekarang, terimalah hukumanmu" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan juga senyuman mautnya pada Baekhyun. Andai Baekhyun melihatnya, ini pasti sudah kali ketiganya melihat tanduk merah yang menyala diatas kepala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"kita mulai cantik?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Pergulatan keduanya ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum salah satu dari mereka dimasuki dan memasuki. Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya kalau ialah yang akan memasuki Chanyeol karena kekalahan Chanyeol dipertandingan tadi. Chanyeol tak kalah percaya diri dengan Baekhyun, ia harus menyelamatkan nama baiknya sebagai same yang ditakuti.

"kau yakin akan memasukiku? Bahkan punyamu saja sekecil itu" memang, milik Baekhyun tidak lebih besar dari milik Chanyeol. Tapi apa salahnya jika ia yang memasuki.

"lihat saja kau pp-AARKK!" kau kalah cepat Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberikan seringai mautnya pada Baekhyun.

Tring tring tring (:v)

Sebuah benda kecil, berwarna putih sedikit bercahaya jatuh ke lantai. Tepatnya disamping ranjang.

.

Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu dari Baekhyun. Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya setelah aktivitasnya tadi malam dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyalakan keran air. Apakah suaranya terlalu kencang untuk membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya?

"hei kau, buka pintunya!" perintah Baekhyun dari luar kamar mandi,ia terus memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi itu.

"ada apa? Ingin mandi bersama, heum" Chanyeol membuka sebagian pintu kamar mandinya. Baekhyun menyerobot masuk kedalam kamar madi.

"ya, ya AAA!"

"berhentilah berteriak. Kau tau? Suara cemprengmu itu bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah secara tidak elit/?" proter Chanyeol. Baekhyun lari keluar kamar mandi. "tidak jadi mandi bersama?" tanya Chanyeol "kalau begitu akan kututup" Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandinya tapi, tangan Baekhyun menahan pintu kamar mandi, membuat sedikit luka karena terjepit pintu kamar mandi.

"kenapa? berubah pikiran?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"lalu?"

"tidak. lanjutkan mandimu, aku akan menunggu" Baekhyun berbalik arah menjauhi kamar mandi. Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu kamar madi dan kembali melanjutkan mandinya.

Baekhyun memungut baju mereka yang berantakan, bertebaran entah-berantah berada dimana sekarang. Baekhyun melirik kepintu kamar mandi sesekali, berharap Chanyeol membuka pintunya. Jujur, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan badannya sekarang, terasa sangat lengket dan sangat tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya,menutupi hampir setengah kakinya.

"lega..." Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan bersandar di pintu.

.

Chanyeol menyusun rapih piring dan magkuk dimeja makan. Baekhyun mengeringkan kembali rambutnya yang basah setelah duduk -anteng- di depan meja makan.

"kau memasaknya? Jika iya, apakah ini enak?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makanan yang ada dimeja.

"tidak usah banyak tanya, makan saja apa yang ada" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia mengambil sendok tapi sedikit sakit pada beberapa jari tangannya mungkin, karena terjepit pintu tadi. Chanyeol melitah Baekhyun yang meringis menahan rasa perih pada luka ditangannya. Ia menaruh sendoknya.

"kemari"

"ha?"

"aku bilang kemari" Baekhyun mendekat ke Chanyeol dan duduk dikursi sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangkit mengambil kotak P3K.

"akhh, pelankan, ini sakit" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan perih saat Chanyeol mengoleskan obat merah ke luka Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Ini mungkin lebih memalukan daripada saat pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini. Atau mungkin saja tidak.

"selesai" Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun yang sudah selesai ia perban.

"terima kasih" Baekhyun menggeser mangkuknya. Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang sekarang. ia bisa melanjutkan makannya.

.

"aku selesai" Chanyeol merapihkan tempat makannya. "ohya, kalau tidak salah namamu Baekhyun, ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan setelah menelan suap nasi terakhirnya. "ah ya benar" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"ada apa?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "dan kau pasti Park Chanyeol"

"kau benar, ya tuhan segitu terkenalnya aku" Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

"cih"Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya melawan Chanyeol. "aku mau pulang" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"aku pikir kau malah tidak memiliki rumah" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat beberapa patah kata keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"aku juga berpikir kalau kau menumpang tinggal di apartemen orang" Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun menuju ruang santai dan menyalakan televisi yang ada.

"apartemen ini milikku, tenang saja" Chanyeol duduk disofa yang menghadap televisi. "kemarilah"

"tidak, aku mau pulang" Baekhyun berjalan dengan gaya coolnya atau bisa dibilang keras kepalanya kearah pintu apartemen.

Baekhyun memasukkan sandi apartemen Chanyeol. Tampak tangannya bergetar karena grogi, ia takut sandi apartemen Chanyeol sudah dirumah. Baik, 696961. Berhasil!

"Aku bebas!" Baekhyun telah lolos dari apartemen Chanyeol sekarang.

"baekhyun... eh," chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di Apartemennya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya "apartemenku sudah tidak aman"

.

Chanyeol memungut jaket Baekhyun yang semalam ia lempar entah kemana, ia bahkan tidak tahu ia menemukannya tadi dimana. Ia beranjak menuju kamar.

"dia benar-benar ceroboh" Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Matanya terpejam tetapi, ia belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Tangannya terus bergerak, begitu juga dengan kaki, kepala, dan badannya. Chanyeol menggulingkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol jaket Baekhyun dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

"arghh" chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya menjadi kusut. Ia bangkit dari ranjang, berjongkok dilantai lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke bawah ranjang. Tangannya menyusup kebawah ranjang mengambil sebuah benda yang sepintas ia lihat.

"apa, in-" chanyeol mengelus benda itu, seperti bulu burung tapi, mana ada burung yang bisa masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya? Didaerah ini juga jarang ada burung yang memiliki bulu seputih dan sebesar ini. "eh," chanyeol membalik bulu itu, melihat bagian dalamnya, tidak seperti bulu burung pada umumnya. Bulu yang ia dapat rasakan kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak ia rasakan.

"Baekhyun? Orang seperti Baekhyun, dia-" mata chanyeol membulat, ia melirik sekelilingnya. "dia ceroboh sekali, dan benar-benar sangat ceroboh"

.

**White Devil**

.

**TBC**

Saya Gak pingin ngecewain yang sebelumnya udah review pingin lanjut. Btw kayaknya prolognya aneh deh. Semoga aja ceritannya gak jadi tambah aneh. Saya lagi gak ada ide panjang, jadi baru sedikit gini langsung dibikin tcb -_- ya ntar kalo bisa chapter selanjutnya dipanjangin dikit dech.

Thank you for review, fav, follow, and read my second fanfiction.

See you next chapter ;)


End file.
